


Alone Again

by Kai_Leaf



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Leaf/pseuds/Kai_Leaf
Summary: Basically it's a poem for LostandLonelyBirds (RUNNFROMTHEAK) and influenced by two of her works( everbody in the world knows (you're) a little twisted) and You Came Behind Me Secretly and Shattered Every Piece of Me (There's Blood On My Hands){ch-11}.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostandlonelybirds (RUNNFROMTHEAK)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUNNFROMTHEAK/gifts).
  * Inspired by [everbody in the world knows (you're) a little twisted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077753) by [lostandlonelybirds (RUNNFROMTHEAK)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUNNFROMTHEAK/pseuds/lostandlonelybirds). 



> I wanted to gift my friend LostandLonelyBirds (RUNNFROMTHEAK) for being a wonderful beta reader and also thank my friend from tumblr for helping me out:)

**Alone Again**

Never heeded the warnings,

Believed I could help.

Never had I imagined,

To see the monster you had become.

No salve works,

For my broken heart.

I guess I was wrong,

Overestimated what we had.

Got attached too fast,

So blinded by love,

Couldn't sense the pain,

That came with loving you.

Now that my heart is torn,

All I feel is empty inside.

I am breaking and screaming,

Crying and dying.

Broken and used,

Hurt and left,

On the cold, unforgiving ground,

Bemoaning my loss.

-KAI LEAF


End file.
